Batman High tops
by americaplusengland
Summary: So, Jacks gets some shoes but do you really think that he knows what the hell to do with the,? Fatherly north/son like Jack CUTE FUCKINGNESS!


Okay so I don't know why I wanted to make this but I wanted to. **FUCKING LOVE IT BITCHES! -runs into the sunset, ready to be taken to the death place-**

* * *

"What are those?" Asked Jack was he opened his present he got the day after the big fight with Pitch. To Jack these things in the box that North had given him as a Happy becoming a fucking Guardian present, were like aliens and shit. They were hallow and they smelled funny. They even had these cool designs on him that Jack liked but he didn't know who that was.

"Well, they are what people put on their feet. I thought you would like pair of them. They are shoes. I know you are not the one to be plain and boring so I make good ones. High tops! Batman ones! I also got you socks."

Jack nodded, listening to North as he looked down at the Batman high tops he held in his hands. They looked custom-made for sure. North was such a good friend but yet...he didn't know what these things that looked like string coming out of them were for. He poked them.

"Whos Batman?" Jack asked, starting to get more interested by this character on this umm..umm shoe. He wore a black mask and he was flying or more like gliding on his shoe. the other side held a guy with green hair and red lips. Was that make up? What the fuck was that a woman?!

"Batman is a superhero in the DC comics." North answered him.

" DC comics?" Jack asked.

"Jack I love to answer that question but that would take a very long time for me to explain what it is." North spoke to him.

"North, Why did you give me shoes?" He wasn't sounding rude more like, _**what the fuck do I do with**_**_ these?_**

"Because, Someone dear to me shall not go around without protection. You can not just walk around the workshop and not expect to be stabbed by either elf or broken toy or glass." North sounded concerned for his well-being.

"That's really nice of you North. thank you but umm..." He blushed a bit putting the shoes back in the box.

North took the worse out of it.

"You don't like them do you? Don't fret! I shall make new ones!" North proclaimed thinking that he solved the first world problems of the world.

"No, No that's not it. It's umm just that...I don't know how to work," He picked up one of the shoes and held it up to his face, looking right at it," one of these shoe things. Like how do I put it on and what do these string like things do? " He said with more confidence than he thought.

North looked at the boy to see that he was dead fucking serious. Like so serious that it could have been Bunny. Fucking scary thought. Lets not go there again.

He broke the silence by laughing.

Jack looked at him like he was about to kill him. "Why are you laughing?!" He just about to burst into tears. "It's not funny!"

North shook his head. "I know, I know. It is not funny! But it's just that, I've never heard someone sound so serious when they ask what do these string like things do on a shoe. Here, I will help you."

He took the shoe from Jack and then lifted up his foot. He grabbed one of the socks and put it on his foot.

Jack made a face. "That feels weird." He said feeling his toes being constricted from wiggles and giggles.

North nodded. "Okay Jack, pay close attention to what I am about to do." He slid the shoe on his foot, making sure the tongue stuck out perfectly and that his toes were just the right height from the end of the shoe. He didn't have big feet like himself. North had about a size 8. Jack was more of a size 5. (( i don't understand shoes so don't hurt me))

Jack made a grunting sound. "This is really awkward man!" He exclaimed to him. This was a whole different experience for him and he was flipping his shit about it but yet he was also willing to see it through. Most of it at least.

"Jack, listen, Okay so you use both of these string called Laces. You.." He went onto explain on how to tie on a shoe from this angle. He even thought him the way of the tongue and as a bonus, how to make shoe noises to annoy Bunny during a meeting but now it was Jacks turn to tie the shoe.

The first try he forgot just about everything. On try three he almost got in but he ended up making a bigger knot than was needed. By try ten he just about got it but he pulled to hard and the string went through.

"I'm never going to learn how to do this. Can't we just like...not do it!"

"Jack, it is important please!" North made his eyes.

"Fine..."

He tried five more times before after many yells and crying and just rage quiting, he finally got it. Now the other shoe. This took him only 6 tries. He was so proud of himself. He got up and started walking around the room. He just about fell on his ass if it wasn't for North teaching him it would feel weird and stiff for a while before actually getting it broke in.

"Now, how about we break this shoes in. Race you to Bunnys!" Jack exclaim as he grabbed a globe and shot through it. He wanted to run for a while. They felt great. He wish he would have worn shoes before. But than again. Nothing bet bare feet. Nothing. **DO YOU HEAR ME! NOTHING! **


End file.
